Bajo la Lluvia
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: En un día de lluvioso, su abuela le pide a Rika que haga las compras. Como sea, la lluvia no es un impedimento para el-siempre-inoportuno Ryo. ¿qué podría suceder entre estos dos?


**Hey! ¡Soy yo de nuevo ! Es mi primer fanfiction de la serie Digimon, así que espero que no sean tan duros conmigo. Adoro esta pareja y simplemente tenía que escribir algo sobre ellos.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores (si fuera mío el fin de Tamers sería más explícito).**

**Sin más, al fic.**

30. Bajo la lluvia

Este año, el verano ha traído un montón de lluvia a Tokio, y aunque la lluvia sea un espectáculo digno de admiración, no lo es para todos. Especialmente no para la protagonista de esta historia: Rika Nonaka. La lluvia hace que su lista de quehaceres sea difícil de completar (lo que, por supuesto, significa, que le es más difícil escapar de su madre y sus inacabables esfuerzos para que Rika pose para una sesión de fotos).

Sin tomar en cuenta todo esto, su abuela educadamente le pide que vaya a la tienda y le traiga lo necesario para preparar la cena. Ella suspira, incapaz de desobedecer a la mujer; se pone de pie y toma la lista de cosas de las suaves manos de su abuela. Se pregunta cómo la mujer se las arregla para mantenerlas así –ella limpia la casa a diario, hace las comidas, cuida de su jardín y aun así, sus manos nunca pierden la suavidad.

Rika se arma con un paraguas negro, toma un abrigo del perchero y procede a salir de su casa y adentrarse en la lluvia torrencial.

Camina por las desiertas calles de Shinjuku y llega a la tienda de víveres sin ningún problema, y tiene las cosas de su abuela en menos de media hora. Hasta ese momento, todo está bien.

La pelirroja carga las bolsas de plástico en una mano y con la otra sostiene el paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia. Se siente feliz de no haber encontrado a nadie conocido en su camino a casa, porque, ¿qué pasaría con su reputación si alguien viera a la Reina Digimon comprando las cosas de su abuela? Nada bueno, te lo dice ella.

Y, por supuesto, como pasa cada vez que ella está decentemente tranquila, algo viene y arruina su tranquilidad. Bueno, en realidad es alguien, pero a Rika le gusta pensar en él como un algo: ese algo es Ryo Akiyama.

Vagamente mira la lluvia caer sin piedad sobre el pavimento, pero entonces escucha a alguien gritar su nombre; inmediatamente recuerda esa voz tan _molesta_. Empieza a caminar más rápido pero no corre: está cargando las bolsas y, claro, las calles resbalosas probablemente la harán caer si lo intenta.

Rika busca un lugar donde esconderse, pero no encuentra nada bueno y, de cualquier manera, el ya está demasiado cerca. Su casa todavía está a tres cuadras y no llegará a ella antes de que el la alcance. Está empezando a perder la esperanza, pero logra ver un patio trasero con la puerta abierta justo dando la vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina a la que está a punto de llegar, y se arriesga.

Se esconde allí por tres minutos más o menos, hasta que escucha una voz algo profunda y totalmente inconfundible llamándola, con diferentes apodos, claro. Él la busca. Rika lo oye pasar por su lado sin notarla y la pelirroja casi puede saborear la victoria.

Pero, ¡oh! Ella es Rika Nonaka y las cosas nunca salen como ella quiere.

"Boo." Alguien susurra en su oído y ella da un saltito, sorprendida. Está tan desesperada por alejarse de él que se olvida por un momento de que tiene bolsas que llevar a casa y empieza a correr.

Él se queda allí; medio divertido, medio decepcionado. Se queda viendo en su dirección como si ella no se hubiera ido. Pobre Rika, no tiene idea de que el patio trasero es _su_ patio trasero y que dejó la puerta abierta a propósito. El muchacho recoge sus bolsas con paciencia y luego va y se sienta en una banca cercana. Sabe que ella necesita las bolsas y para conseguirlas tendrá que hablar con él.

Ryo se sienta ahí por cinco largos minutos hasta que una puntiaguda cola de caballo bajo un paraguas negro aparece en el horizonte. Se aguanta una sonrisa porque ella se molestará si lo ve riéndose de ella. Ryo lo sabe.

Cuando están cara a cara, lo mira con esa mirada de "dame-las-malditas-bolsas-o-te-pateo". Para su mala suerte, eso solo logra que él desee molestarla más.

-¡Gata salvaje! Qué bueno verte por aquí, ¿olvidaste algo?-dice con ligereza, pero hay una sonrisa de suficiencia de una punta a la otra de su cara.

-Solo dame las estúpidas bolsas, Akiyama. No estoy de humor para golpearte. Además. Llueve y si te golpeo no sólo habrá sangre en mi ropa, sino también agua.

Ryo ya no resiste más y, aunque sabe que lo más seguro es que ella lo golpee, se ríe. Su risa es cálida y clara, como un rayo de sol. Por un momento, ella desea reír también, pero luego recuerda quién es ella y dónde está y decide mirarlo con furia en vez de eso.

-Dije: dame las bolsas, Akiyama.- Repite con aprehensión.

-Oblígame.- es la única respuesta de Ryo, que aun actúa con ligereza y ni siquiera se digna a mirarla.

-Oh, no me tientes. Sabes que puedo.

-Sí, Gata salvaje. Pero entonces tendría que tirar tus preciosas bolsas a la calle, dejarlas caer bajo la inclemente lluvia y eso sería una lástima, ¿no crees?-Sonríe él con suficiencia, consciente de su propio poder y disfrutando cada segundo en el que lo usa.

Después de eso, Rika procede a alejarse, dar la vuelta en una esquina y hacer un berrinche. Ryo escucha sus quejas desde su lugar y se ríe un poco antes de que regrese, porque no hay manera de que se vaya sin las bolsas.

-Ryo, ¿Me regresas las bolsas _por favor_?- dice entre dientes, obligándose a decir las palabras una por una, asegurándose de no atragantarse con ellas.

-Vaya vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dice él, jugando.-Pareces mucho más educada ahora, preciosa. Hasta podría considerar entregarte las bolsas ahora. Pero antes, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Ay, vamos Akiyama, sabes que no saldría contigo ni en un_ millón_ de años, así que ya dame las bolsas.- Rika deja escapar, golpeando sus pies contra el suelo en un gesto de impaciencia y mirándolo con furia.

-No estaría tan segura de eso si fuera tú, Gatita.-le advirtió un sonriente Ryo-Pero no, no iba a pedirte eso… no esta vez, por lo menos. De todos modos, ya estamos afuera y todo lo que pido es que tires tu paraguas un minuto y te quedes conmigo bajo la lluvia.- le propone el. Rika está tan impresionada que se reiría. Pero ella es Rika y Rika no se ríe.

-Yo _no _ me voy a quedar bajo la lluvia _contigo,_ Akiyama. No hoy, no mañana, nunca. Primero, porque no quiero; segundo, porque me resfriaré y luego moriré de neumonía;-aquí la risa de Ryo la interrumpe; ella lo mira feo y después continúa:- y tercero, ¡eso podría ser lluvia ácida, por el amor de dios! ¡Me dará cáncer o algo así! Así que, si no te importa, las bolsas.

Aquí es cuando Ryo empieza a rogarle y a hacer esa cara de perrito triste que le es difícil (pero más te vale que no le digas porque Rika te abrirá el estómago y hará espagueti con tus intestinos) resistirse. Se rehúsa a mirarlo, pero no es suficientemente fuerte para ignorarlo y al mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo, se da cuenta de que Ryo la mira con esos hermosos ojos azules como el océano y se rinde. Ni siquiera debió haber tratado desde un principio.

-Sólo diez minutos.-le ofrece.

-¡!- después Ryo empieza a bailar una especie de danza de la victoria y la pelirroja se arrepiente de haber aceptado.

Cierra su paraguas y Ryo suelta las bolsas, cerrando también el suyo. La tentación es muy grande para resistirla, y Rika no lo hace: en un rápido movimiento agarra las bolsas y en otro más rápido empieza a correr; al carajo con la lluvia y las calles resbalosas, se alejará del raro en este momento.

Cuando está a sólo una cuadra de distancia de su hogar, ya está empapada hasta los huesos y puede escuchar a Ryo corriendo justo detrás de ella. Corre más rápido y ya sólo le quedan tres pasos para alcanzar la puerta principal cuando lo siente tomarla por el codo y darle la vuelta. Ella espera que le grite por dejarlo así pero en vez de eso…

Él la besa.

Ryo Akiyama besa a Rika Nonaka. Y ella no está vomitando.

Es cierto, ya no tiene doce años y ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que los besos le parecieron asquerosos, pero no estaba preparada. A los quince, estaba siendo besada por un muchacho tres años mayor que ella y que, además, era un constante dolor de cabeza para ella. El problema es que Rika lo está… ¿disfrutando?

Sí, siente como si su estómago y sus intestinos se derriten pero es un derretimiento del bueno. Su cabeza se siente mucho más ligera y en algún lugar, tal vez kilómetros más lejos donde no está lloviendo, escucha que alguien ríe. Y bien podría ser su madre, espiándola por la ventana del segundo piso, feliz de que su hija _por fin _se consiga un novio. Deja de resistirse y, de hecho, devuelve el beso. Le deja enredar sus brazos en su cintura y descansa sus manos en su pecho.

Tres minutos más tarde, se acuerdan de que los seres humanos necesitan oxígeno para sobrevivir y deciden romper el beso. Una frente se apoya en la otra y cuando Rika lo mira, algo sonrojada, el está sonriendo. La sonrisa de Ryo es la más brillante, más feliz de las sonrisas que ella jamás haya visto en la cara de una persona y no puede evitar sentir que le recuerda a un rayo de sol de nuevo. Sus ojos amatistas evitan la mirada de él por un tiempo, pero sus ojos azules son como un imán para los de ella y no puede evitar terminar mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso no fue justo,-dice, aun sonriendo.- dijimos que ibas a estar conmigo bajo la lluvia, ¿o no?

-¿A quién le importa? De todos modos lo hice.-responde Rika con ligereza, pero se aguanta las ganas de sonreír como tonta porque, beso y todo, no quiere que el piense que ya es suya. _'No es que no lo sepa ya'_ dice una voz dentro de su cabeza, y mentalmente se dice a sí misma: cállate.

-¿Me dirías que sí si te pidiera que saliéramos esta vez?-dice el de repente, mirando a los lados con nervios.

-Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas.-es su única respuesta, y ahora ella se permite dejar que la sonrisa escapa, pero le sale más bien engañosa.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-No-la sonrisa de Ryo decae un poco-. Pero podría permitirte traerme a casa después de la escuela mañana.-añade la pelirroja, haciendo que la cara del muchacho luzca radiante otra vez.-Sólo si te comportas.

-¡Sí!

-Ahora piérdete.-le ordena.

-Sí, señora.- dice él, besa su mejilla suavemente antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a correr, dando pequeños saltitos. Ella se queda allí, bajo la lluvia, mirándolo alejarse hasta que no es más que un punto distante que empieza a desaparecer.

Rika toca el lugar donde él la besó con las puntas de sus dedos y sonríe un poco al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su mejilla. Entonces sujeta las _malditas_ bolsas de nuevo y –finalmente- entra a su casa.

Por su puesto, su abuela se escandaliza cuando ve el estado en el que entra y su mama tiene una sospechosa sonrisa pintada en la cara; ¡Ah! Y no olvides el hecho de que la mayoría de las compras ahora están llenas de agua pero, ¿a quién le importa? Ryo la besó y ella no vomitó.

Más tarde ese día, ella le manda un mensaje a Ryo. El mensaje dice:

'_Eres un maldito cliché.'_

Huelga decir que Ryo se rió por días.


End file.
